


On Edge

by Uchiha_Blood



Category: Naruto
Genre: Depression, Fate & Destiny, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Other, Sasuke swears a lot, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Blood/pseuds/Uchiha_Blood
Summary: Shower thoughts + mental breakdown + I miss my cat + inability to process emotions normally = Whatever this bullshit is.I'll always love you, Ty Gyrr. You were a good kitty.





	

SNS: On Edge

_His mother's warm smile welcoming him home after school... His father's stern but empathetic way of teaching lessons… His grandmother's hugs… The little orange cat with the funny ear that would come and eat grains of rice out of his hands… Hell, even the way his brother used to tease him… Nothing more than distant memories…_

Memories that once were important but now meant nothing.

A strong gust of wind blew right through him as he stood upon the highest part of a cliff. Not a breath of a shudder, not even when he peered down at the jagged crevice below. For a split second he almost felt some sense of peace, a oneness with his surroundings. 

In the dense coniferous forests behind him a twig snapped.

Head whipping around, he tensed. Was someone else here? His eyes scanned every inch...

A small grey squirrel skittered past his line of sight. Relieved, he let out a heavy sigh and turned his back on the windswept pines. “Just a dumb squirrel,” he muttered.

“Not even that squirrel gives a fuck… You've served whatever fucked up purpose you had, if you even had one in the first place, so what's the fucking point of staying here? No one cares about you or wants you around, they've made that plenty clear since the day you came back, and not a single person gave a flying fuck when you left again…”

Leaving his sandals and his sword beneath an aging conifer, he stood at the very edge of the cliff in silence, letting the memories play in his mind one last time.

Just then, his left ear twitched ever so slightly. Voices. Distant, but coming closer. He did not want to be seen by anyone, excluding squirrels.

As soon as he had managed to conceal himself beneath the lowest branches of one massive pine, Naruto and Sakura emerged from the trees and sat on a bench about 50 yards away. Naruto seemed upset about something, and Sakura appeared to be half-heartedly trying to comfort him as if he had been complaining about something for a while and she was getting sick of it.

“He… always so…”

“Yeah… -ed too.”

He couldn't help himself. He had to get closer. After army-crawling several yards, he stopped to listen.

“Man, I really miss him,” Naruto whined. “I don't know if he ever knew how much I looked up to him… Respected him, even.”

“You sure had a funny way of showing it,” Sakura teased.

“I can't help it if I'm emotionally stunted or whatever! Jeez.”

Sakura laughed. He grimaced. That girl would always make him uncomfortable, and not in a good way.

“Whatever… Ya know, that guy was just so good at everything. Strong, smart, confident…”

“I honestly can't tell if you're jealous or if you've got a boy-crush.”

Trying not to laugh, Sasuke began to wonder who Naruto was talking about. Probably some guy he'd met after he'd left Konoha.

“Like you're one to talk! You had the biggest crush on him back in our academy days,” Naruto retorted. “You were totally stalking him and everything.”

“Says the guy who stalked me for how many years?”

_Wait a minute…_

“Okay yeah but still… You and I both know we wouldn't be here if he hadn't shown up and saved our asses. And like, I don't know where I'd be if I'd never met him. I feel so lost without him, even though he's left before, I just, I…”

_They were talking about… him?_

“Naruto, come on. You're gonna be Hokage soon. You're gonna be living your dreams after tomorrow's ceremony. Not many people get a chance like that.”

“I don't know if I want to be Hokage anymore… not if he's not here to share in the glory…”

Silently, Sasuke turned and walked away, retrieving his shoes and sword on his way back down through the forest. He had heard enough. 

And the next day, he watched cloaked in shadow as Naruto became the seventh Hokage of Konoha. There was a brief moment where the blond hesitated, glancing out at the crowds that had gathered in his honor. Blue eyes met sharingan, and in that moment, Sasuke realized that he had in fact not yet served his purpose. And he was glad to no longer be on edge.


End file.
